


Loki and Branwen - First Times

by LLForrester



Category: Loki - Fandom
Genre: Asgard, Branwen Celtic Goddess, F/M, Fluff, Frigga - Freeform, Loki - Freeform, Love, Rough Sex, Sex Games, Smut, Thor - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:20:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27098005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LLForrester/pseuds/LLForrester
Summary: Loki and Branwen's early relationship and the origin of the games they play. They take turns telling you all, and possibly more, than you want to know about the developing love affair between a Norse god and a Celtic goddess.
Relationships: Loki - Relationship
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	Loki and Branwen - First Times

**Author's Note:**

> Loki and Branwen's story begins in "Loki and his Goddess," posted in this archive.
> 
> More stories with these characters will follow, each intended to stand alone. But best read with at least the background of the first story.
> 
> I have taken these characters from both the Marvel Universe and Norse mythology. I AM NOT FOLLOWING MARVEL OR NORSE CANON. I am making things up so they may not fit into your ideas of how things are in the Marvel Universe, prose Edda or poetry Edda.
> 
> This work contains graphic, sometimes rough, consensual sex.

**LOKI**

We’re sitting in the library at Asgard, sipping wine before a fire. “We,” being the Lady Branwen, from Tir na nOg, and I, Loki, Prince of Asgard. We have already killed off two bottles of wine and are well on our way to murdering a third. The palace has excellent servants; they tiptoe in, replace the empty bottle with one full, and tiptoe away again without making a sound. 

I have been regaling the lady with stories of Thor and me as children. Obstreperous, wily, cunning, and moderately powerful, Thor and I loved and hated each other with equal vigor, as siblings do. 

There was the time, when Thor and I still shared a room and a bed, when I waited until he had fallen asleep. Hearing his regular breathing turn into soft snores, I leaned over and screamed into his ear that Ragnarök had come and everything was burning and oh, Freya’s tits! We need to fight! 

Thor flew up and was standing next to the bed before he was even awake, roaring battle cries and gazing about stupidly for an enemy. 

I, meanwhile, pretended to be awakened by his noise, and gaped sleepily at him. Our Ama came in and gave Thor such a tongue lashing I almost felt sorry for him. 

Almost. 

(Our poor Amas. Always civilian casualties in Thor’s and my wars.) 

Branwen is giggling helplessly, and I cannot take my eyes off her. Besides Thor, I don’t really have any friends. That this beautiful Celtic goddess seems to enjoy my company is like a dream come true. I love making her laugh. 

Branwen and I have been friends for many years. We met when the Celtic pantheon reached out to enlist aid in finding a builder to shore up their fortress. 

It was mostly supported by magic, but there was a physical structure that required strengthening, and so we were asked to lend our smiths. Brokkr, our master of the forge, managed the materials and building while I was tasked with overseeing the project. There I met the goddess whom the Celts had put in charge, on their side. She and I got along at once. She is a goddess of love, and beauty, and I found her to be more lovely than anything I had seen before. 

In turn, she seemed to enjoy being with me. That was a very new experience for me. She watched my face when I spoke, and whenever I looked at her she smiled. Because of her Goddess Aspect, I felt very loved when she smiled at me. I tried not to take it personally, but it was hard not to think of her even when she wasn't near. In fact, I found it hard to think of anything else. And even though the fortress has been built and finished for years, she still wants to spend time with me. 

She’s so very pretty. No, she’s beautiful. She has a gorgeous body and I find myself crossing my legs or holding a book in front of my crotch to hide an erection. What can I say? The very sight of her makes me hard. 

She has large, firm, round breasts, and when her long, red hair falls over her shoulders onto them she looks like a painting. If I ever got a chance to touch them I would think I’d died and gone to Valhalla. 

Her eyes are green, like mine, and her face is perfect. She has a sweet mouth with full, luscious lips and an upturned nose. She’s round in all the right places and I desperately want to touch her. 

Is it a terrible thing that I look at my only true friend with desire? Or actually, lust. I don’t think I can help it. Seeing her, even just the thought of her, makes my heart pound and my cock hard. So sue me. 

We’re sitting close together on a lounge, and we’re both a little tipsy. Branwen keeps touching my arm lightly when she laughs, but I’m not sure what that means. I wish I knew if, maybe, she wants me to touch her back. She kicks her shoes off and stretches, and without warning falls over so that she is leaning fully against me. I almost stop breathing. I’m afraid to move. I don’t want her to move. Her body is pressed against my side. She is turned so that her breast pushes against my chest, and her head rests against my arm. I don’t know what to do. 

She yawns. “Gods, Loki. This is so much fun. I have never felt this relaxed, I think.” She looks up at me, smiling, and I am emboldened to put my arm around her and pull her closer. She doesn’t seem to mind that, so I go one step further, and lay my head on top of hers. She puts her arm across my chest and just like that, I’m holding her. She snuggles in and I’m feeling a weird tingling behind my eyes. 

“I might be a little drunk,” she whispers. 

“Do you want me to take you to your room?” Please say no, I think. 

Though the project is long completed, we visit each other so often we still have rooms in each other’s courts. 

She looks up at me. “No, unless you want me to go.” 

“You’re not so drunk, you can’t, you don’t, I mean, do you - “ Shit, I’m so nervous I can’t even talk. 

She sits up a little without letting me go. “Loki.” She reaches up and puts her fingers in my hair, then runs them over my face. “I’m not too drunk. And I’m going to die if you don’t kiss me.” 

She does not have to ask twice. When our lips meet I’m transported to somewhere beyond the Nine Realms. Her arms go around my neck to draw me close, and her tongue darts into my mouth. I pull her up so that she is in my lap, basically sitting on my cock, and I’m praying she can’t feel my hard-on. We kiss for I don’t know how long. It feels like a second and it feels like forever. My heart is about to pound out of my chest. 

She pulls away with her hand on my face, and looks up at me, her emerald eyes shining. “I’m sorry, I should have asked before,” she whispers. “Do you have anybody special?” 

I stare at her. “Only you.” 

Her smile lights up my soul and she’s kissing me again, hard, with her hands tangled in my hair. I allow my hand to travel down her body and cup her breast. My worry about overstepping bounds disappears when she puts her hand on top of mine there and squeezes. 

I don’t know where the words that spill from my mouth come from. “Branwen, I want to take you to bed.” I swallow hard. 

She kisses me, then bites my lower lip gently, pulling it between her teeth. “What’s stopping you? Take me to bed, Loki. I want to feel you inside me.” 

The shock is almost physical. This beauty, this goddess, this woman I’ve lusted after for so many years wants me. 

She wants me. 

We stare at each other for a moment, then scramble off the lounge. I grab her hand, she grabs the wine bottle and we scarper out of the library. Since she’s only in her stockinged feet I nearly lose her when we hit the highly polished tiles of the hallway. We’re both giggling like idiots. 

She has priorities, though, keeping the wine bottle safe by clutching it to those beautiful, cushiony breasts. And I keep her safe by scooping her into my arm and slinging her over my shoulder. Her head is hanging down my back, the wine bottle is slapping my ass, I’m gripping her bottom, and she’s crying with laughter. I am certain it is at this moment I fall headlong in love. 

We hit the doorway of my room and I nearly lose us both there in my attempt to make a sharp turn. Somehow, I get us to my bed before we fall. The rooms have no doors, so I throw up a ward that will show an empty room to anyone walking by or stepping in. 

Branwen triumphantly holds up the open wine bottle, from which not a drop has been spilled. She takes a swallow, offers it to me, and when I take it from her, reaches down and pulls her blouse off. 

I choke on the drink I’m taking, and she stands to shimmy out of her skirt and stockings. She is wearing a thin, lacy shift that covers everything and hides nothing. I pull her to me and kiss her belly through the silky material. I’m so hard it hurts. She drops to her knees to pull off my boots. The second one sends her sprawling to the floor, where she leans on her elbows, looking at me. “Will you be joining me?” She asks, in a purr I’ve never heard from her before. 

I realize I’ve been staring, so I make haste to shed my tunic. As I’m pulling off my trousers, she crawls over to grab me by the lower legs, resulting in my falling face first on to the bed with my trousers down around my knees. Before I can gather myself Branwen is on top of me, straddling my legs, sitting just below my bare bum. She runs her fingernails gently up and down my back, and I shiver at the sensation. Next, her fingers scratch my ass, and I hear that throaty growl again. “Loki, I have often admired this beautiful ass through your trousers. It is delightful to see it in the flesh.” 

She bites me then, for the first time. But certainly not the last. 

**BRANWEN**

I’m a little tiny bit drunk but I know I’m exactly where I want to be – finally! In bed with Loki. Gods. I’ve been lusting for this beautiful man for years, and tonight he finally said he wanted me! 

He wants me! 

And now, he’s face down on the bed underneath me, and I’m drawing his pants down, over his feet, and off. And I can’t help myself – that beautiful backside is right there in front of me, and it just begs to be bitten. 

“Loki,” I say, “I have often admired this beautiful ass through your trousers. It is delightful to see it in the flesh.” And then I sink my teeth into the right cheek. 

I bite hard enough, not to break the skin but to leave a mark and galvanize Loki into flipping over to pin me to the bed. His green eyes are on fire, his long hair framing his beautiful face and his mouth stretched wide in a smile. “Oh, you vixen,” he breathes, holding my arms above my head. He pulls one hand away and rips my chemise completely off. I can feel his stiff cock against my belly, and almost of their own volition my hips raise toward it. He bends further and takes my breast into his mouth. I close my eyes and a moan leaves my lips. This feels so good – his tongue circling, then sucking my nipple hard. 

He comes up to kiss my mouth. His kisses are sweet and gentle. At first, I can feel his cock probing – my stomach, my mound, and so near my pussy that again my hips strive to pull him in. He laughs and his kisses become hotter, and harder, and I am reduced to begging. 

This is when we play the game, for the first time. But definitely not the last. 

**LOKI**

Everything I’m feeling is so exquisite I can’t be sure I’m not dreaming. This little goddess I’ve wanted for so long is naked, lying beneath me, her bare breasts and her pussy pressing against my skin. She is moaning, her fingers clutching my hair, tongue probing mine. “Loki,” she whispers, opening those beautiful green eyes to gaze at me. “Please, I want you inside me.” 

And I want to be inside her, more than I want to breathe! But, my nature is contrary, and part of me wants her to beg. I rub my cock against her folds, inches from where we both want it to be, and I bite her lower lip gently. I put the tip in, pull it out. “You want me?” 

“You know I do!” Branwen lifts her hips again, seeking relief. 

“Tell me.” 

“I want you!” She moans. Her hand wanders down between us to lightly stroke my balls. 

“What is it you want?” I pull away and scoot down so my face is between her legs, right at the opening of her delicious quim. She’s wet, and fragrant, and so hot. My tongue darts inside her, then back out to circle and flick her clit. 

“Oh, please!” She cries out, clutching my hair. 

“Please what? What do you want?” I suck her clit hard, and she bucks under me. “Say my name!” 

“Just come inside me, now,” she begs. 

“Say my name.” 

“Would you, just, please - “ 

I slip two fingers into her throbbing pussy, pushing them in, then pulling them out again, and again, faster, and harder, and - 

“Say my name!” 

“Loki! Oh please, Loki! I need you! Please, fuck me, Loki!” 

I jam my cock into her so hard we both groan, and I thrust hard and as deeply as I can. She’s rubbing her clit against my pubic bone and I feel her muscles clenching, then releasing, then clenching again, as she pants harder and harder. 

“Come,” I whisper into her ear, as I nip her earlobe. “I can feel your juices – come for me, my beautiful Branwen. Come on my cock, my precious girl.” 

And she does, her hips bucking and her muscles clenching until she is spent. 

But she doesn’t stop moving. She looks into my eyes and renews her thrusting, her soaking wet pussy caressing and stroking my cock. She tightens the muscles inside her quim - something I’ve never felt before – and I climax so hard I think I pass out. 

**BRANWEN**

I think I’ve killed Loki. He just made me come so hard I feel turned inside out. So I used my nether muscles to squeeze his cock inside me, and apparently it affected him as I’d hoped. I could feel the heat of his cum inside me, then all his muscles went limp. He’s lying on top of me with his head on my shoulder. 

Ah, he’s breathing. And now his eyes are open. “Whoa,” seems to be all he can say. He pulls me into a tight embrace and kisses my cheek. 

I turn to slip out from under him so we are lying facing one another. “You are amazing, Loki,” I whisper. I outline his face with my fingers. I can’t get enough of him. 

“I’m only as good as my partner,” he tells me, leaning in for another kiss. “You are amazing, yourself.” 

“Hmmm.” I pull his hair through my fingers. “Loki, have you ever thought of this before? I mean, you and me, together like this?” 

He laughs. “Only every single night for, oh, I don’t know, forty or fifty years?” 

I stare at him. I’m aware my mouth is opening and closing, but no sounds are coming out. 

“What?” He says, regarding me curiously. 

“You’ve wanted me for that long?” 

He tilts his head. “Probably longer.” 

I grab him by the hair. “Fifty years? Why didn’t you say something? Why didn’t you ask me?” 

**LOKI**

Branwen is pitching some sort of fit and I’m at a loss. I just experienced the most fantastic sex of my whole life with the most beautiful woman I’ve ever known and now, it appears, she’s trying to kill me. 

I move so I can take her hands but this merely frees her to let go of my hair and grab my neck. 

“Sweetheart?” I say, trying to pry her fingers from my throat. “Branwen? Love?” 

She leaves off choking me to clutch her head. “All that wasted time!” She wails. “Oh, Loki, all those years!” 

So, I’m a little slow on the uptake. “What?” I’m still not sure what the problem is, so I’m short of smart things to say. 

“All those years, Loki, we could have been doing this!” She grabs my hair again and pulls my face to hers to kiss me fiercely. “You dope.” 

“Wait, wait.” I draw back. “And how long have you been imagining this?” 

She shakes her head, laughing. “Pretty much since I laid eyes on you.” 

“Hmmm.” I pretend to be thinking hard. “And I’m the dope why?” 

She starts to giggle, then presses her lips to my throat. “Oh, Loki.” 

“Why didn’t you ask me?” 

She looks up, her green eyes sparkling, and I feel my heart stuttering in my chest. “I did,” she replies, “tonight, in the library.” 

I can only smile as she begins to laugh again. I’m regarding that beautiful face, feeling that gorgeous, silken body pressed against me, when the words slip out of my mouth in a whisper. “I love you, Bran.” 

She becomes very still, and looks up at me. Only the fact that she is smiling keeps me from panicking. “Do you?” She asks softly. 

“Oh yes. Yes.” I kiss her nose. I wonder if I shouldn’t have said it, but I’ve never been as sure of anything, ever, in my life. 

**BRANWEN**

Oh gods, I have to remember to breathe! I struggle to keep the tears from forming in my eyes. 

Loki just said he loves me. We’ve wasted too much time already, tiptoeing around one another, fearful of exposing ourselves to each other. Fortunately, we have a long lifespan, and there are many, many years in front of us that we can use to catch up. 

“Loki.” That beautiful smile, his stunning green eyes, and that exquisitely sculpted face – I can’t take my eyes off him. “So now what? Where do we go from here?” 

He settles in, legs covering mine, arm across my breasts. After a moment, he says, “I don’t know exactly, but if it’s all the same to you, I never want to sleep alone again. I want you next to me. Always.” 

I hope I’m awake. I hope I’m not dreaming this. So many times I have fantasized about this – I need this to be real. 

“I’ll stay with you. Here, in Asgard?” 

“Oh, gods, no. No!” He flops onto his back. “No.” 

I laugh. “You’d have to have special wards just to keep your brother away.” 

His brother, Thor, is fascinated by me, and always stands much too close to me when we’re in the same room. I think maybe, he likes me. 

Loki snorts. “Right. Tir na nOg?” 

I can tell from his face he’s as excited about living in my realm as I am, which means not at all excited. 

“No,” I say decidedly. “Too much drama. You know how we Irish thrive on the drama.” 

He pulls me in. “So you’ll live with me.” 

“Or you’ll live with me.” I chuck him under the chin. “But what shall we do now?” 

“Right now?” He stops to think. “We could nap, I suppose. Or we could fuck some more.” 

“Oh, that!” I tell him. “Let’s do that.” 

And we do. 

**LOKI**

I doze a little after a spectacularly athletic session of non-stop sex. I wake at one point, on my side, alone, and an overwhelming feeling of disappointment nearly crushes me. It was a dream. It never happened. I can feel my heart breaking inside my chest. 

Then I hear a soft sigh, and feel her breasts pressing against my back, and pussy fur tickling my rear, and I realize Branwen and I have merely moved apart in our sleep. Now she is snuggling against my back to spoon me. Her arm comes around my chest; she grabs a handful of my hair hanging over my shoulder and presses her face between my shoulder blades. This moves me directly from the depths of grief to the halls of Valhalla. 

It’s real, it really happened, she’s really here, and we’ve been making love for hours. I have never felt so happy in my life. Thinking of her makes me hard, of course, but now I revel in her silky body pressed against mine, and her soft breathing as she sleeps. 

I’m processing the last several hours, all the new emotions I’m feeling. Except for my mother’s affection, I was not exposed nor encouraged to express the more tender emotions. I’m not accustomed to this euphoria that fills my chest and threatens to make my eyes water. I feel a tenderness toward this woman; a desire to hold her in my arms always, to protect her, to keep her safe and secure and happy and to make sure she never knows sorrow or pain. 

I want to make her smile, to make her laugh, to kiss that long, slender throat when she throws her head back as she comes. I want to make her come. I want to make her scream my name when she comes. 

My thoughts are interrupted by a tug on my hair. “You awake?” She murmurs. 

I turn to face her, and she laughs, feeling my erection between us. I kiss her, and use my knee to push her thighs apart. She unfolds beneath me like a flower, and guides me inside with her hand. “Go slow, my love. Let’s make this last,” she whispers. 

The feeling is exquisite, as I draw my cock slowly, so slowly, in and out of Branwen as she sighs beneath me. I bring us both to the edge, and then pause, quivering, holding off the orgasm. 

She trails her fingers down my backside, and shifts a leg so she can reach to play with my balls. She bites my shoulder, and that makes me thrust into her, hard. Her eyes widen and she grins wickedly at me. “Oh, you like that?” She lifts her head to nuzzle my neck, and without warning, nips my earlobe. At the same time she tightens those muscles deep inside her, that feel like a hand squeezing my cock, and I’m done for. 

I move faster, and she matches me stroke for stroke, pushing her hips forward to take me in deeper. I press my pubic bone against her mound, rubbing her clit, and she gasps, then groans deeply. “Loki,” she pants, “Loki, I’m coming.” 

I can’t even toy with her now, or make her beg, because I’m too far gone myself to hold back. Her fingernails dig into my back as I feel her coming, and my own orgasm builds and breaks and I pour my seed deep, deep into her. 

She shudders, then attacks my throat with kisses. “Loki, Loki, I love you.” 

I squeeze her as tight as I can so she can’t see my eyes watering. 

**BRANWEN**

I have lived for a very long time, and I was certainly no maiden when Loki took me to his bed. But I can say with certainty that I have never experienced such amazing sex with such a skilled, devoted lover. I’m still feeling the thrill of hearing him say he loves me. I just said it to him and he’s hiding his face in my hair. I think he’s getting emotional. 

My poor, dear Loki. He is so misunderstood. He doesn’t have many (any?) friends, and I think it’s because he’s always lived in the shadow of Thor’s “greatness,” and doesn’t really know how to relate to other people. He’s the smartest person I know, and he has a wicked sense of humor. I have seen him be a tiny bit arrogant around others. But he has a huge, warm heart and an ocean-wide kind streak that I think he’d rather no one knew about. 

I stroke his hair and run my fingers along his back and shoulders, giving him time to collect himself. We’ve been here for hours, and I realize something. 

“Loki, my love, honeymoon’s over. I need a bathroom.” 

He murmurs, “We don’t have any.” 

“What?” 

He lifts his head to look at me. “We’re Aesir. We don’t need toilets.” 

His face and voice are so serious that for a moment I’m stumped. As I try to determine if he could possibly be telling the truth, I feel him moving. He’s slowly, quietly edging away from me. He uses the pretense of stretching to untangle his legs from mine. 

“Loki, where are you going?” 

“Hmm? Oh, nowhere, love.” 

In an instant it comes to me and I scramble out of the bed, looking around the room wildly for a door. I spot one, in the back of the room, where it can’t be seen at all from the bed or the doorway. I bolt in that direction but I have barely lifted my feet when I am tackled with force and brought to the ground. Loki cushions my fall so I’m not hurt, but he holds me down so I’m not going anywhere. 

“Loki,” I growl, struggling, to no effect. 

“Yes, my love?” He replies calmly. 

“My panties.” 

“What about them, sweetheart?” 

“I’m going to wet them.” 

“You’re not wearing any, love,” he points out. 

“So you see the problem.” 

“Oooh,” he purrs. “Kinky.” 

“Loki, seriously.” I twist and squirm in his arms. “I need to go, now.” 

“No, please.” He clutches me tightly. “Don’t leave me.” 

I reach down between his legs and grab his balls. Firmly, but gently. 

Loki gasps, releases me and falls onto his back. “Easy, dear.” 

I squeeze briefly then release him, and use this moment to get up and sprint for the bathroom. He is a fraction of a second behind me but I slam the door in his face, thus winning our first-ever game of “who gets the bathroom first.” 

**LOKI**

(I let her win.) 

We get that all sorted out. Yes, of course even Aesir have toilets. 

I watch Branwen walk back to the bed, admiring her lovely body and sweet little rear end. Her long, thick, red hair hangs down her back to just above that firm, curvy bottom. Lithe, shapely legs, and breasts that are full and round and perfect. And a simply lovely face, with those emerald eyes, that upturned nose, and sweet, full, smiling lips. She is perfectly un-self-conscious. 

Why in Hel did it take us so long to get into bed together? 

She sits on the bed and sees me watching her. “What?” She’s smiling. 

I kneel on the floor between her legs, taking her hands in mine, gazing up into her pretty, loving face. “I have never, in all my life, been as happy as I am now, Branwen,” I tell her. “I have never had as much fun as I’ve had with you tonight. I don’t want this to end, ever, Bran.” 

She leans forward so her breasts come to rest against me. “Nor I, Loki,” she replies softly. “I want to be with you. Always.” 

“There’s just one rule, though, love,” I add, bringing her fingers to my lips. “Rules, darling, we must have rules. As your king, I’m entitled to first use of the bathroom.” 

She throws her head back and laughs heartily. “Oh, in your dreams, Trickster!” She bends and kisses me, and she tastes so sweet I’m hard again and so I push her back onto the bed. 

She opens her legs to me and I slide my cock inside her. She bends her knees to take me deeper, and I feel like I’m falling. I angle myself so that my pelvis strokes her clit, and we are so in tune that we come at the same time, her juices covering my cock and my seed filling her womb. 

We lie catching our breath, and I find her lips seeking mine as I move to kiss her. This kiss is so soft, and sweet, and loving, that I know we are never letting go of each other. For the first time in my long, long life, I know I am loved by a woman other than my mother. 

I adore this goddess. Not, as the Folk do, with rituals and prayers and sacrifice, but with my heart and soul and body. When we break apart she looks into my eyes with so much love I feel weak. 

**BRANWEN**

Loki’s having a moment. I think he’s been feeling so many new emotions, or feeling them more deeply than he’s accustomed to that he’s not sure how to act. I don’t think he’s aware that he’s trembling under my fingers. 

I pull his hair gently. “I see light, Loki. Your mother knows I was in the palace last night. She’ll be expecting us for breakfast.” 

“She knows a lot more than that,” he laughs, rolling off, and out, of me. 

“What does that mean?” 

“She’s a sorceress, Branwen. She taught me all the magic I know. She knows you were here with me all night.” 

“Oh.” I’m not sure how to feel about that. It’s not that I’m embarrassed to have been with Loki, just that...how much does she know? We were being pretty creative last night. I sit up and begin groping for my clothes on the floor. “Well, ah, - “ 

Loki looks at me, a slight scowl on his face. “Do you not want her to know?” He asks sharply. “Do you want to keep it a secret that we have been – are – lovers?” 

I am one goddess of love amid a multitude of panthea. I recognize the insecurity of a smitten man who has not known this kind of love before. Loki is worried, and fears I want to keep our relationship a secret. 

He could not be more mistaken. 

“No, Loki.” I stand from the bed, facing him. “Do you?” 

“No, of course not.” He won’t look at me, and I can see that some of the joy he felt earlier has left him. 

I move to take his hand. “Loki,” I say, taking his chin in my hand and forcing him to look at me. “I cannot imagine why there are not dozens of goddesses falling at your feet.” 

I mean every word but he frowns, thinking I’m teasing. “You are smart, funny, fun to be with, and you’re the most good-looking man I’ve ever laid eyes on. You are the most breathtaking lover I’ve ever known, and I would prefer that the entire universe knows I belong to you.” 

I put my arms around his waist and look up at him. “Let’s go have breakfast with your mother, my love.” I pull his head down for a kiss, and at last he smiles. 

We head to the mead hall hand in hand. Loki seems a little nervous, but he’s got a grin on his face and he keeps glancing down at me, as if to make sure I’m still here. I have a lot of work to do, to alleviate this beautiful man’s insecurity. I will make him never again doubt that I love him. 

Odin and Frigga are already there, as well as Thor and several of his friends, including the Lady Sif, who is my chum when I stay in Asgard. None of them makes any note of our entrance, except Frigga, who smiles at us over her tea, her eyes sparkling. 

Loki helps me onto the bench and seems to relax a little. Until Frigga speaks. “Good morning, you two! You both look exhausted! Is all well?” 

I laugh and Loki’s mouth falls open. “Quite well, Madam,” I reply. “Better than well, in fact.” I smile at Loki, and take his hand to squeeze it. 

This exchange gets Thor’s attention, and that of his friends. Sif leans her chin on her hand and stares at Loki, her eyes bright as he squirms in his seat, fully enjoying his discomfort. 

Thor grunts. “I found your shoes in the library, Lady Branwen. I brought them to your room but did not find you there.” 

“Ah, that’s because I spent the night with Loki,” I reply, pouring honey on my bread. “But I thank you, Thor.” 

The only person at the table who does not freeze into silence at this statement is Odin, who distinctly mutters “about time” around a mouthful of egg. 

Loki chokes and I smack him on the back a few times. Thor and his friends, Fandral and Volstagg, stare at us, open mouthed, and Sif winks at me. Frigga chuckles and I ignore them all. 

My poor sweetheart. This has been an uncomfortable lesson for him. And I’m about to make it even more so. 

Loki puts his head down to try to focus on his breakfast, and I put my left hand under the table to rest it on his thigh. After a few minutes I move it up, slowly, until I can feel his cock, which by now is rock hard. 

A tiny whimper escapes his lips as I grip it firmly through his trousers, and hold it until I’ve finished eating. One-handed. Frigga is watching us, and I’m confident she knows what I’m doing, and is enjoying her son’s discomfort as much as I. 

When the meal is over, Frigga daintily taps her lips with a napkin. “Loki,” she says, “I would love to visit with you and Branwen in my chambers, if you can spare the time?” 

My hands are now both on the table, in full view, as I look at Loki. 

He responds, “Certainly, Mother.” Then he looks at me and I struggle not to laugh at the panic in his eyes. 

Well, he will wear those tight leather pants, without any smalls between them and his skin. And his cock is, even when he’s not excited, the biggest I’ve ever seen. And as hard as it is now? It will be quite the spectacle. I do have a little goddess magic – I could put a glamour on him to hide it somewhat. But my power isn’t strong enough that Frigga wouldn’t see right through it. 

**LOKI**

It was the first time we ever played “see how hard Branwen can make Loki in public,” but not the last. Possibly the most uncomfortable, seeing as how we played this game with my mother, and father, and my brother and his friends. Branwen winks at me and stands to follow my mother. 

If I stand now, everyone will see I am sporting an erection. Not exactly the way I’d hoped to show off Branwen’s and my new relationship. I try to think fast. “I’ll be along in a moment, ladies,” I say, as calmly as I am able. “I need to speak to my brother.” 

My mother and Bran leave the room, and Thor gazes at me expectantly. He, while being simultaneously my best friend and my worst enemy, has spent his life with his friends tormenting me for various imagined faults. 

I am the younger brother. I am shorter, though not by much, than Thor, and not nearly as broad. I am strong in my own way, but I can’t wield the damned hammer as Thor can. And I am a sorcerer – a fact they all view with barely concealed suspicion and disdain. 

Now, however, I am elevated, whether they’ve fully grasped that or not. I possess the love of a goddess from a foreign realm, making her exotic, even though they all know her. She made it plain, before them all, that it’s me she wants. And loves. She did that without any prompting from me. 

I know Thor has had his eye on Branwen, despite his being marginally partnered with Sif. She has always politely discouraged him, and I know the fact that we are now openly coupled rankles him. 

I face him. “Do you have something to say?” 

“So you’ve enchanted her, have you?” Thor grumbles. “Magicked her into thinking she cares for you?” 

“Thor,” Sif cautions him. 

“Truly, Brother?” I stand, as my erection has completely disappeared. “You think so little of her?” I shake my head. “Ask her that question yourself.” I stalk out of the room without looking back. As I leave I can hear Sif chastising Thor and Fandral laughing. 

I arrive in my mother’s room in time to see her releasing Branwen from an embrace. Bran is blushing so I can only guess what Frigga has said to her. 

“Mother.” I give Frigga a kiss, then sit next to Bran. “What did you want to talk to us about?” 

She is smiling so broadly, I know she is happy, relieved, to have learned that Branwen and I have connected. At last. She has always liked Branwen, and more times than I can count has asked me, obliquely, if she and I have “gotten together.” Now that she’s gotten her wish (as I have, to be honest), I’d be surprised if she weren’t planning our wedding. 

“So, my loves.” Frigga is absolutely glowing, clasping her hands under her chin. “Will Asgard be hosting a wedding soon?” 

Gods help me. What did I just say? 

Branwen bursts into laughter as I roll my eyes. “Mother,” I scold. “We’ve just gotten past the ‘only friends’ stage.” 

“I know, I know. I’m sorry. I’m just so happy to see you two together.” Frigga sits back in her chair. She looks to Branwen. “Will you be staying with us then, here in Asgard?” 

“I think not, Madam.” Bran glances at me. “I think we need time alone together. Privacy.” 

“Of course,” Frigga agrees. “Then not Tir na nOg, either.” 

“No, Madam.” 

“I’d like to suggest something – you’re free to decline, of course.” Frigga looks from me, to Branwen, and back again. I reach for Bran’s hand. 

“Loki,” she continues, “you remember the old carriage house below the keep, near the One Sea? The one we were going to take down?” 

“Yes?” 

“Your father had it converted to a cottage, for guests. You two could live there, at least until you find somewhere else.” 

Branwen looks at me and nods, almost imperceptibly and says, “It’s up to Loki, Madam.” 

I feel my chest swelling a little, with some emotion I can’t name. As if she hasn’t already changed my perception of myself, as if she hasn’t already gifted me with strength I never knew I had, Branwen gives me the decision of choosing where we will live together. It seems like a very big gift. 

“That’s generous, Mother, thank you. We accept. As long as,” I hold up a finger to stem her excitement, “you remember it’s temporary.” 

My mother leaps from her seat. As Goddess of fertility, family, and marriage, this is right up her alley and she couldn’t be happier. She is as thrilled as we are. Before we leave, I’ll have to remind my mother that while she is Queen in Asgard, Branwen will be Queen of our home. Right now, though, the thought that Branwen and I will be living together, that she will be sleeping next to me every night, has me so choked up I’m not sure I can speak. 

**BRANWEN**

Gods love him, Loki is getting emotional again. All the years I’ve know him, I have never seen him like this. All the affection – no, the ardor – he's been feeling for me, and hiding, is overwhelming him now. That’s alright, though. I’ll get him relaxed, later, and he’ll forget he was so stressed. 

Frigga is over-the-top excited about moving us into a guest house relatively near the palace. After getting assurances from us that we’ll dine with her at least once weekly, she rushes off to get servants on the task of airing out and putting bedding into the place, and moving my and Loki’s belongings from our rooms here in the palace. 

Loki and I are left on our own, and we decide to walk down to our new home. Knowing Frigga, by the time we get there, all our things will be in place. We are strolling through the hall, holding hands, when Loki murmurs that there is a little museum of sorts, a room full of art that he’d like to show me. 

Suspecting nothing, I follow him into the room off the hall, where he spins to slam the door and push me up against it. He holds my arms above my head and growls at me. “You were very naughty, my love, at breakfast. You must be punished.” He is snarling, his body pushing hard against me, his face inches from mine. 

I suffer the very briefest moment of uncertainty, until I check his aura and see nothing but love and joy there. Of course I am in no danger. 

Loki is playing. 

I struggle to free myself, but he does not hold back, and he is far stronger than I. He presses his lips hard to mine, crushing my breasts against his body, and I can feel an enormous erection against my belly. 

“What are you going to do to me?” I gasp around his lips. 

“I’m going to teach you that if you grab my cock like that again, you’d better be prepared to finish what you started.” 

His hand is pulling up my skirt and sliding into my smalls, where he cups my pussy. I moan against his mouth and I feel his hand leave me to unfasten his belt. 

I want to help him, but I can’t because he is, after all, “punishing” me. With his trousers undone, he uses both hands to pull my panties down, over my feet and off. I am so hot, and soaking wet as I feel his cock probing my thigh. He lifts me by my bottom onto his cock, virtually dropping me onto his hardness, so I feel him inside me as deeply as he can go. 

I wrap my legs around his waist and press my face to his throat. He is moving fast, and hard, and he’s slipped one hand between us to squeeze my clit. I’m not going to last very long – this feels unbelievably good – and I can tell he’s getting close. He groans deeply and thrusts hard, one last time, and I cry out and come, spilling my juices onto his cock and down our thighs. 

His knees bend and we slide down the door. He collapses onto his back, pulling me on top of him. Someone is in the hall, pushing on the door. Loki slams his booted feet against it and I start to giggle. 

He chuckles, and his hands grip my bare backside, grinding his hips against mine. “Oh, Loki,” I sigh. “I’ll try to be good. That was quite a lesson.” 

“Very well, my darling,” he murmurs against me. “Know that I am your master and I’ll not hesitate to punish you again.” 

I lift my head to look into his eyes. “Promise me?” I ask. 

It’s not the first time Loki “punishes” me, and I hope it won’t be the last.

**Author's Note:**

> Loki and Branwen's story begins in "Loki and his Goddess," posted in this archive.
> 
> More stories with these characters will follow, each intended to stand alone. But best read with at least the background of the first story.
> 
> Comments most welcome!
> 
> Be sure to read "Loki's Oracle" - a very different type of story, detailing Loki's youth and his campaign to be with the one he loves.


End file.
